Hogwarts - Birdkid Style
by PercabethPerzoeJeyna
Summary: The flock have been deactivated - all except Max. When Dumbledore finds her, and informs her of her true parentage, will she accept and go to Hogwarts? I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE, UNLESS I BRING OCs IN.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

**THIS IS MY STORY THAT I ORIGINALLY STARTED POSTING ON WATTPAD**

**WORD COUNT : 993 WORDS (Sorry it's so short).**

Max gasped, taking in deep, ragged breaths. She had never flown so far.

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what had happened – and Jeb had just stood there, watching.

'Little traitor,' she growled to herself.

She checked her rucksack, full of stolen material from the School. A couple of blankets, some spare clothes, and a bit of chocolate. She would be lucky if that lasted a day.

She sighed, fed up, angry, and resentful. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't close her eyes without seeing the flock.

_No, _she thought to herself. _I will not think like that. They can't be gone._

She decided she had no choice but to sleep – besides, she could carry on hating the world when she was well-rested, anyway. That could work.

She arranged her blankets in a somewhat comfortable position – as comfortable as you could get on the streets, anyway – and closed her eyes, frantically trying to push the images of the flock that came rushing towards her.

**-TIME SKIP-**

She woke up to a loud, sudden crack. She bundled herself into a corner of her alleyway, as the light from the streetlights was sucked out. _Erasers?_

She turned her head slowly, stiff from the bad nights rest, and gasped as she saw the silhouette.

Towering in front of her was a giant of a man, looming above her. She gulped. This man could make the toughest Eraser cry.

**(A/N: I am not very good at Hagrid's accent. Apologies in advance.)**

'Hullo, there,' called the giant, but she could do nothing but stare, trembling. What was he going to do to her?

'I'm Hagrid, keeper o' the keys at 'Ogwarts,'

'Hog what?' she wasn't interested in what he had to say, but she had to stall. How could she outwit the giant? 'D- did Itex send you?' she asked, trying – and failing – to keep the fear from her voice.

He looked at her blankly. 'Itex?'

_God, this man is not as dumb as he looks. Pity. _She sighed, growing obviously annoyed. 'You know what I mean! The school!' He was obviously one of Itex's newest experiments, and she didn't understand why he was trying to hide it.

'Well, I was sent by _a _school,' he shrugged. ''Ogwarts is a school for… special people'

She wanted to scream at him, tell him that Itex had said the same thing, but the truth was she was too scared. She knew for certain she was faster then the giant, and judging from his body size, he wouldn't be very agile. However, she had no doubt that if she tried to fly away, he would be expecting it – able to grab her by the ankles, or draw a hidden gun, no doubt hiding in his… pink, flowery umbrella? She blinked, sure she had seen it wrong, but it was still there. _Nice statement._

The giant sighed, pulling the umbrella out. She tensed, ready to fly away any minute.

'I see yeh gonna take a bi' more convincin' then that,' he sighed again, before tapping it nervously against the floor. Max watched the whole affair with confusion, trying to figure out what giant would use a pink umbrella as a weapon.

_Maybe the scientists figured out a way to make weapons that can change shape. _She shuddered at the thought.

**(A/N: For the purpose of this story, I am going to say that both Harry Potter and Maximum Ride were set in Britain, at the same era)**

Suddenly, with another loud crack, a thin, old man appeared.

'Hello, my dear. I am Professor Dumbledore.'

'Professor? What do you want with me?' She demanded, furious. A scientist and a mutant. _All I need, _she thought. _Especially after- _

She choked back a sob, determined not to show weakness. Now wasn't the time to think about them.

'Hagrid, can you give us some time alone?' It was the old man, Dumbledore. _What does he want with me? _The giant – what sort of a name was Hagrid? – walked away, and left the two of them to talk.

'Maximum,' he began gently, leaving her wondering how he knew her name. 'Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards.'

'What? Yeah, right.' She sharply inhaled, forming an escape plan. She knew she could easily take the old man down, probably just enough to knock him out for a few minutes. Once he had been taken care off, she could fly before the giant got here. Perfect.

'No, it's true, Maximum. You have to believe me,' His voice was gentle, but his eyes showed a sense of urgency.

'Course it's true,' she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'I bet the Greek Gods are real as well.'

**(A/N: Shoutout to Percy Jackson fans!)**

'Very well,' Dumbledore sighed. 'I suppose you need more proof'

He pulled out a long, thin, wooden stick, and she scoffed.

'You're gonna hurt me with that?'

He smiled, and pointed it to her bag. Too late, she realised what was happening, and she leaped towards it. However, it was already in flames. _My food! My clothes! My… _she gasped. 'My photo album! What did you do?'

He smiled serenely and pointed the wand at her bag, causing the flames to die down, leaving the bag completely intact.

'Do you believe me now?'

She glared at him, before realising she had to answer honestly. 'Yes,' she growled. 'Now, where are you taking me?'

He smiled again, before grabbing her arm. She grabbed her rucksack, before they dissolved into nothingness…

**So? What did you think? Also, this is set when Max was eleven. The golden trio would also be in their first year, so this will be the Sorcerers' Stone.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review so that I can see your feedback!**

**~PercabethPerzoeJeyna**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling, or James Patterson. At least, I don't **_**think **_**I am…**

**SUITABLE FOR: General audiences **

**CONTENT WARNING: Language**

Max stumbled, gasping. She rubbed her arm, and stared at him in disbelief.

'So, you're saying I'm magic?' She stared at him, mouth open, eyes questioning.

Dumbledore nodded 'Correct, as were your parents,' he smiled at her

'My parents? Who are they?' she asked, glaring. It was obvious she expected an answer.

**(A/N: I know her real parents are Jeb and Dr. Martinez, but this is a fanfiction)**

'I cannot inform you of your parentage now, however you will find out, given time'

She glared at him, before realising that he wasn't going to budge. _If only Angel was here…_

'So, this isn't a joke?' she inquired, anxious

He sighed. 'I'm afraid so, my dear. Did you not see that fire?'

She gritted her teeth, furious. He had sent a giant after her, set her only possessions on fire, and then… _apparated _to this strange place, making her feel sick. She took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a damp, dark cellar, and the low ceiling didn't exactly reassure her. In the contrary, it reminded her of the cages, of the flock…

'Please, Maximum. You have to believe me'

'Why should I?' She demanded, the words coming out harsher then she had planned. She had only spent a few days on the run, but it had quite obviously changed her.

'Maximum,' he began, but he was quickly cut off.

'Max. Call me Max'

'Very well. Hogwarts is the safest place you can be, at the moment. We know you are on the run. We know the School is after you.'

She stared at him blankly, registering what he had just said. She expected that he would know – the old man seemed to know everything – but his use of the word 'we' worried her. _How did her find out? Who told him? Who had he told? Is he being honest? Is there a catch? What's the catch? _All of the thoughts came rushing through her head, but the only thing she could say was:

'We?' she kept the fear from her voice. She wouldn't let any weakness show. She couldn't.

'Severus Snape. He is a teacher of potions at Hogwarts, and an expert on the Dark Arts'

'The Dark Arts? Isn't that… evil?' She looked wary, and glared at him harder. Most people would cower at the sight.

'Not in his case. He uses his knowledge to help people inflicted with curses, and I thought maybe…'

Her expression softened, and now she looked sad, rather than angry. 'My wings aren't a curse. I was injected with avian DNA before I was born. They… can't be removed'

His face fell. 'I'm afraid he won't be able to help you'

'It's fine,' she said quickly, anxious to change the subject. 'When are we going to get my… school supplies?'

Dumbledore looked disappointed with the change of subject, but decided to avoid it in the future. She apparently didn't feel comfortable talking about her wings.

'Diagon Alley. We can go there now'

He grabbed her arm, and once again, they disapparated.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-Dumbledore's PoV-**

I studied Maximum as she staggered, recovering from the apparition. She had been through so much, yet she still had so much to go. _I wonder how she would react if she knew of her true parentage. Not well, I suspect._

'Are you ready, Maximum?'

'Max' She scowled at me. I found it interesting how closed off she was. To be fair, though, she had lost everyone she loved. It was natural.

'This way,' I told her, leading her through the Leaky Cauldron. We manoeuvred past Tom, who wanted to know what I was doing with a student. Whilst it was uncommon that I ever visited Diagon Alley myself, especially with aa student, I had decided that in Miss Ride's case, it was necessary. 'Three up, and two across,' I muttered to myself. I have a rather irritating habit of forgetting the brick combination.

**(A/N: It is three up, two down, right? My memory is pure shite)**

'Um… professor?' Max sounded worried, I noticed. What could be wrong?

'Yes, my dear?'

'I… well, I don't have any money…'

I smiled. 'Ah, now that is where you'll be surprised. Your real father has a vault saved for you in Gringotts, the bank for magic people'

She did not hesitate to press her advantage. 'My father? Who is he?'

'One day, you shall find out. But now is not the time. You shall find out in your own time, the right time'

**-Max's PoV-**

That little shit. He tells me my dad has left me money, he tells me my dad is a wizard – yet he 'can't' tell me who he is! I swallowed down my anger. Surely, he had a good reason.

'Okay, _Sir. _Where is Gringotts?'

He said nothing, but instead pointed at a grand, marble building just ahead of me. Standing outside was some strange, short creatures, reciting some kind of poem:

**(A/N: I'm going to try and do the poem without checking, I'll tell you if I have to, and I'll be honest)**

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there'_

**(A/N: Did I get it right? Review if I need to change it)**

As we walked in, I saw the giant – Hagrid, he said his name was. He was standing with a boy around my age, with messy black hair and green eyes – just like mine.

**(A/N: I know her eyes are brown, but for the purpose of this fanfic, they are green. Debate reasons in the review section, if you want)**

Dumbledore looked away from the creatures – I guessed that they were some kind of goblin – and looked in the direction I was staring.

'Ah, yes. That is Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived'

'The Boy Who Lived? Why?'

He hesitated, then decided to answer the question. 'When he was a baby, he defeated the most terrifying wizard of all time – Lord Voldemort. Most people are too scared to call him by his name, but I believe fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself'

Confused, I replied, 'So you want me to call him Voldemort?'

'Yes, I do' he said, not waiting for a response. He strode to the desk, leaving me to hurry after him.

**-TIME SKIP. NEW LOCATION: OLLIVANDERS-**

'So, this is where I get a wand?' I asked, thrilled. Dumbledore, after a bit of persuasion, had shown me more magic, and I couldn't wait until I was able to do it myself. We had all of my equipment, but Dumbledore had insisted on getting the wand last, much to my disappointment.

We walked into the shop, to be met my a mysterious looking man with milky-white eyes.

'Ah, Miss ride, I assume. We have been expecting you'

I don't know why I was so spooked, but there was something about his tone of voice… Dumbledore gently prodded me in the back – I had zoned out.

'So, what is your wand arm, Miss Ride?'

I blinked slowly, confused. 'I'm… left-handed, is that the same thing?'

He said nothing, but a tape measure started floating, measuring my arm – and a lot of other places, including the space in between my nostrils. Weird.

'Try this one, Miss Ride' he said, handing me a dusty case, and I pulled out a wand. However, no sooner had I picked it up, he snatched it back out of my hands.

About an hour later, I felt like I had tried every wand in the shop. Nothing had worked, and I was tired. _What if I wasn't a witch?'_

I looked up, and realised Ollivander had began to speak.

'-any chance you are part human, my dear?'

I stopped. How did he know? I shot a glance at Dumbledore, but he just smiled.

'Why would you think that?'

'Part humans can only have a certain type of wand wood. I thought maybe…' he faltered, obviously not wanting to offend me.

'Well…' I glanced back at Dumbledore again, who gave a subtle nod.

'I- I'm 2% bird,' I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear – not that there was anyone else in the shop.

'Interesting,' he replied, searching through his boxes, before pulling out a particularly dusty one from the back. 'In that case, I think this wand may suit you. Aspen and dragon heartstring, ten inches, rather stubborn. Perfect for use in Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

**(A/N: Can I just quickly say that I spent ages researching on Pottermore to find out what wand types are more suited to her personality? Dragon heartstring because it's normally used in more powerful wands that are generally used in stubborn uses *cough cough* Max *cough cough*, and I'm just going to insert the paragraph from Pottermore on Aspen because I'm lazy.**

**Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries.**

**Sound about right? I thought it was okay)**

I took the wand off him, grinning. Unlike all the others, when I waved it, it wasn't snatched back – in fact, it shot blue sparks. I examined the wand more closely, and I saw an inscription in what appeared to be Latin – _Expande pallium tuum._

I tried to translate it, while Dumbledore watched me, proudly. I could have sworn he flicked his wand at me, because the translation came, straight away.

I smiled at Ollivander. This was my wand – it could belong to no one else. Not with that written on it.

**Did you like it? Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**~PercabethPerzoeJeyna**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Unfotunately, I haven't transformed into J. K. Rowling in my sleep. Neither have I transformed into James Patterson. There's still hope…**

**Sorry I've been inactive, school holidays and all that. Not gonna be a very long update as we're going camping tomorrow.**

**Answering reviews at the end**

**SUITABLE FOR: General Audiences**

**CONTENT WARNING:**

Max sat on her bed, poring over her new books. She was particularly interested in her book '1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi' for potions. She wasn't any good at cooking, but surely potions was different. _Iggy would've been good at it…_

She held back tears. She was magic. She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had to control her emotions, not let them control her

She spread her wings, ignoring the comments her mirror made. She longed to fly, but Dumbledore had told her it wasn't safe, even in a town that only housed wizards and witches. It wasn't worth the risk.

She closed her book, carefully placing it on the bedside table. She knew she should sleep, but the days events hadn't caught up to her yet, and she wasn't tired. She sighed – the more she kept pondering what had happened, the less tired she got. She reluctantly laid back on her pillow, but to her surprise, sleep took her in a matter of minutes.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER (The night before the train leaves)**

Max looked up from her book – The Standard Book of Spells. A large tawny owl was perched on the windowsill, tapping impatiently. Max frowned – she had an owl, a tawny one similar to that one, but she didn't know who it was from. She opened the window, and it held a leg out. She saw a letter tied to it, her name written in a fancy cursive script. She took it, thanking the owl, which flew back out of the open window.

She slowly opened the letter. Both the envelope and the letter inside were made out of parchment, and the letter was covered in the same italic handwriting, which she had to squint to read.

_Maximum Ride_

_Room 14_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Diagon Alley_

_Dear Maximum,_

_Tomorrow, you depart from your room, for what I suspect may be the first time since I've seen you. Please go down to the bar at 8:00am tomorrow, where you will be met by Hagrid and Harry Potter. Hagrid will escort you to King Cross Station._

_Yours,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? Max wondered what he would be like. _I hope all the fame hasn't got to his head,_ she thought. _He'll be a jerk. Or an eraser, if my luck carries on._

She laid back into the embrace of her bed. 8:00. She had woken up earlier.

**7:42am, the next day**

Max woke suddenly, bolting upright. She grabbed her clock, looked at the time, and threw it onto the floor, smashing it. Her mirror mumbled something that didn't sound very complementary, but she let it go. Only a few days ago, she had broken the mirror. Tom the barman had repaired it, but it was now a bit more careful about its comments.

She growled in frustration, before throwing her books haphazardly into her trunk. She pulled her clothes on, and ran down the staircase as fast as she could, tripping over her own feet a couple of times. She tumbled down the stairs to be met by the giant, Hagrid, and a scrawny pale boy with messy black hair, who she recognised to be Harry Potter.

He held out his hand, smiling warmly. 'I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?'

Instantly, her expression became guarded. Ever since the flock was deactivated, she had become distrustful. _Still,_ she reasoned with herself, _he killed Voldemort. He can't be that bad._

'Max. Max Ride,' she took his hand and shook it, looking curiously at his eyes. They were the exact colour, size and shape, and Harry obviously noticed it as well.

'Your eyes,' he said curiously. 'They look…'

'The same, I know,' she replied, her expression becoming guarded again. Harry knew better then to ask personal questions.

Hagrid looked at the pair of them, 'C'mon, yeh lot, we're gonna miss the train'

**-TIME SKIP-**

Harry looked over at Max. he could tell she was hiding something, but he had no idea what, having never really interacted with people his age before. But the way she glared at Hagrid, who seemed likable enough… and her body language…

He decided to break the uncomfortable silence, and say, 'Do you two know each other?'

He was met by a nervous look and a glare. No prises for guessing who was glaring at him.

**At King's Cross, 10:52am, Max's PoV**

I stared around in wonder, but then I caught sight of a young man who looked like a model. He took his glasses of, revealing a scar across his eye, then bared his fangs – wait, fangs?

'Erasers,' I muttered under my breath, but unfortunately, Harry heard.

'Erasers? What d'you mean?'

I groaned inwardly. 'Nothing,' I replied quickly. 'We better go, we're going to miss the train!'

I rushed after Hagrid, leaving a very confused Harry Potter jogging behind me.

'Well, this is where I leave yeh,' Hagrid said gruffly, standing in between platforms 9 and 10. ''ave fun at school, yeh two. I'll see yeh soon!'

**Did you like it? Are the characters ooc? Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

_Guest A: Will Max have a good relationship with Snape?_

**It depends on what house she's in! I've not yet decided whether she'll be Gryffindor or Slytherin, if she's a Gryffindor** **then Snape will just ignore her, and if she's Slytherin then she'll be treated like every Slytherin. Gonna be a poll on her house.**

_Guest B: __Amazing! Keep writing! And is Max Harry's twin or something? Idek_

**I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And I'm not **_**that **_**cliché, but I'm not going to be answering any more questions based on this in case I give anything away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I have not transformed into J.K. Rowling or James Patterson since the last time I updated, sorry about that.**

**Word count – 574 **

**Viewing – general audiences.**

**Content warning – none**

**Not much of the chapter is going to be changed, and nothing major happens, I just really need to update.**

At that moment, a group of people passed just behind them, and they caught a few words of what they were saying.

'-packed with Muggles, of course'

Harry and Max swung around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk – and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, they followed them. The family stopped and so did Max, pushing Harry backwards and shushing his protests, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

'Now, what's the platform number?' asked the boys' mother.

'Nine and three-quarters!' piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. 'Mum, can't I go…'

'You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.'

What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

'Fred, you next,' the plump woman said.

'I'm not Fred, I'm George,' said the boy. 'Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?'

'Sorry, George, dear'

'Only joking, I am Fred,' said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it.

'Excuse me,' Harry said to the plump woman.

'Hullo, dears,' she said. 'First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too.' She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

'Yes,' said Max, quickly interrupting him. 'The thing is,' she hesitated for a second, 'We don't know how to…'

'How to get onto the platform?' she asked kindly, and they nodded.

'Not to worry,' she said. 'all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of run if you're nervous. Go now, before Ron.'

Max widened her eyes and looked over at Harry, sharing an unspoken message with him – _was this woman crazy?_

Harry shrugged and pointed at her. 'Ladies first'

She glared at him, and he shrugged again.

'I guess I'll go first.' He said, bracing himself. He charged into the barrier, waiting for the crash, waiting for the pain – when it did not come, he dared open his eyes, and he saw a brilliant scarlet train, reading _'The Hogwarts Express_'. He looked to his right, and saw Max next to him, also staring at the train, dumbfounded.

**(A/N: Sorry this is such a short update, I just really needed to write something. Constructive criticism is always welcome!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: WHY HAVE I NOT TURNED INTO J.K. ROWLING OR JAMES PATTERSON YET? I must have broken my wand… **

**Rating: General Audiences.**

**Content warning: Language**

**Word Count: 3205**

Max and Harry were dragging their trunks towards the scarlet train when one of the twins they had followed earlier bounded over.

'Want a hand?'

'Yes, please,' Harry panted, whilst Max turned away and struggled on.

'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!' With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

'Thanks,' said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

'What's that?' said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

'Blimey,' said the other twin. 'Are you — ?'

'He is,' said the first twin. 'Aren't you?' he added to Harry.

'What?' said Harry. 'Harry Potter,' chorused the twins.

'Oh, him,' said Harry. 'I mean, yes, I am.' The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

'Fred? George? Are you there?'

'Coming, Mum.' With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Max walked in, dragging her trunk behind her. She sat down on the seat, not even bothering to move her bags from the doorway.

'Did I miss anything?' She asked, with a raised eyebrow. Harry shook his head in reply, and turned to face away from her.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

'Ron, you've got something on your nose.' The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. 'Mum — geroff.' He wriggled free.

'Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?' said one of the twins.

'Shut up,' replied Ron, scowling.

'Where's Percy?' said their mother.

'He's coming now.' The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it. 'Can't stay long, Mother,' he said. 'I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —'

'Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?' said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'

'Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said the other twin.

'Once —'

'Or twice —'

'A minute —'

'All summer —'

Max looked over Harry's shoulder and sniggered loudly, blocking out Percy's next words.

'How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?' said one of the twins.

'Because he's a prefect,' said their mother fondly. 'All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there.' She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. 'Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —'

'Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.'

'Great idea though, thanks, Mum.'

'It's not funny. And look after Ron.'

'Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.'

'Shut up,' said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

'Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?'

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

'You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?'

'Who?'

'Harry Potter!'

Harry heard the little girl's voice. 'Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…'

'You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?'

'Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning.' 'Poor dear — no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform.'

'Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?'

Their mother suddenly became very stern. 'I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school.' 'All right, keep your hair on.' A whistle sounded. 'Hurry up' their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

'Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls.'

'We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.'

'George!'

'Only joking, Mum.'

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. 'Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Max. 'Everywhere else is full.'

Harry shook his head, whilst Max looked at him uneasily. He definitely didn't seem like eraser material, but with the School, you could never know. However, with his flaming ginger hair and red nose, she felt sure that she could rule him out.

_Be quiet_, she thought to herself. _You don't need to think like this. Dumbledore said it's the safest place I could be. There aren't going to be any erasers._

Even so, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something this year was going to go horribly wrong, and if it did, it wasn't going to be pretty.

She looked at him and smiled gingerly, before looking away. **(A/N: I couldn't help it…). **She half-listened as the red-headed twins walked in, said something about a tarantula, and walked out again. _Any time now,_ she thought, as she saw Ron's gaze linger on Harry's forehead.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' he blurted out.

Harry nodded.

'Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes,' said Ron. 'And have you really got — you know…'

He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. 'So that's where You-Know-Who — ?'

'Yes,' said Harry, 'but I can't remember it.'

'Nothing?' asked Ron eagerly.

'Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else.'

'Wow,' said Ron, before looking around the compartment and acknowledging Max, who had been trying to discreetly move her wings into a more comfortable position. She quickly tucked them behind her back as tightly as possible, and plastered a smile on her face.

'Who're you?' he asked, frowning at the slight movement behind her back.

'I'm Max. Max Ride.'

'Is Max short for Maxine? It sounds like a very Muggle name. Are you Muggleborn?'

'It's short for Maximum,' she smiled again. 'And Du- someone told me my parents are magic, but I don't know them. I'm not sure if they're alive, actually.' She finished the sentence with a gloomy smile.

'So, you were raised by Muggles?' interrupted Harry.

Max hesitated, remembering the cover story Dumbledore had given her. 'Yeah, they were alright, I guess. Didn't know any more about magic then I did, actually. Kind of a surprise for us all'

'Lucky you,' muttered Harry under his breath, too quiet for the others too hear.

'Are all your family wizards?' asked Harry, who was keen to break the uncomfortable silence

'Er — yes, I think so,' said Ron. 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'

'So you must know loads of magic already.' The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.

Max zoned out from the rest of the conversation, although she looked up when Harry showed her a Chocolate Frog card – it was Dumbledore. She was fascinated, especially when Dumbledore walked out of the card completely.

Max looked away again, drifting off to sleep, when the compartment door opened. She glanced around, seeing the redhead, Ron, with his wand pointed at a sickly-looking rat. A bushy haired girl was looking at him with interest.

'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.'

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

'Er — all right.' He cleared his throat.

'_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.'_

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' said the girl. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, then Max, and was relieved to see by their stunned faces that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

'I'm Max Ride,' Max muttered.

'Ron Weasley'

'Harry Potter,' said Harry.

'Are you really?' said Hermione. 'I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.'

'Am I?' asked Harry, feeling dazed. '

Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me,' said Hermione. 'Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.' And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. '

Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it,' said Ron, throwing his wand back into his trunk. 'Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.'

'What House are your brothers in?' asked Harry.

'Gryffindor,' said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. 'Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.'

Max frowned. 'What's wrong with Slytherin?'

Ron raised an eyebrow. 'All the evil wizards and witches come from there. It's got a bad reputation'

Max frowned again, her wings twitching behind her back slightly. They did that when she was nervous. 'But not all Slytherin's are jerks, surely. Wouldn't it be good to have a decent Slytherin who fights these "evil wizards and witches"?'

Ron shrugged. 'S'pose so. Any idea about which house you're gonna be in?'

'Dumb – one of the teachers – told me I'll probably be in Gryffindor.'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Dumbledore?'

_Shit,_ Max thought. She liked that word, it was one of the many she had learnt of Angel… _Angel…_

'Oh, yeah. Hagrid was busy the day I got shown around Diagon Alley, so Dumbledore had to take me instead.'

'Is he nice? The chocolate frog card says he's a genius!' exclaimed Ron enthusiastically.

''s'alright, I guess. Nice enough, but he won't answer questions.

Harry stared at a point behind Max's shoulder, before looking at her questioningly. 'What's that lump on your back? Is it a deformity?'

Max turned a vivid scarlet colour and tucked her wings closer to her back. 'What lump?'

'That o- weird. Must have been my imagination.'

Max looked away as the boys carried on talking, something about Quidditch and Gringotts. For a second time, the carriage door opened, making a loud bang.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. 'Is it true?' he said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'

'Yes,' said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. Max had also noticed them, and she was trying to figure out whether she could take them. She decided that if needed, she could take the scrawny one talking to Harry to scare the others off.

'Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. 'And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. 'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. And you,' he looked at Max, who glared defiantly back. 'You must be a Mudblood. No room for your kind here at Hogwarts.' Max started to say something, but he turned back to Harry. 'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,' he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

'I'd be careful if I were you, Potter,' he said slowly. 'Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you.' Harry, Ron and Max stood up.

'Say that again,' Ron said, his face as red as his hair. 'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Malfoy sneered.

'Unless you get out now,' said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

'But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.' Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched him, Max had lunged out towards Malfoy, pinning him against the walls by his neck. Harry and Ron watched on as Malfoy's pale face turned red, then blue. Crabbe and Goyle were too dumbstruck to do anything.

'You stay away from us,' she hissed, 'keep your buffoons away from us, or you will regret it. Hear me?'

Malfoy nodded, scrabbling at Max's grasp. She let him go, and he ran out, panting, whilst Crabbe and Goyle scurried after him.

Max sat down again and looked out of the window, ignoring the odd looks from Harry and Ron. The last thing she wanted was more drama.

She hardly paid any attention to the rest of the journey, until the girl, Hermione, came back in and said it was time to change. She quickly excused herself and went with Hermione to get changed, having no intention of staying with the boys.

She and Hermione had the general conversation – name, house they wanted to be in, etc. By the end of it, Max felt like she had found a friend, whatever Ron said about her.

A voice echoed through the train. 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.' Max's stomach lurched with nerves and Hermione, she saw, looked terrified. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Max heard a familiar voice:

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?' Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. 'C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!' Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. 'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.' There was a loud 'Oooooh!' The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. 'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Max and Hermione followed Harry and Ron too their boat.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. 'Right then — FORWARD!' And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. 'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. 'Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?' Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Whoop whoop finally finished this… I'm also looking for a beta! Please PM me if you're interested!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: My attempts to graft JK Rowling's and James Patterson's DNA to my own haven't, as of late. Update on this issue next chapter.**

**Audience: General Audiences**

**Content Warning: None **

**Word Count: 2037**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

'The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. 'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

She left the chamber. Max swallowed and leant over Hermione to speak to Ron

'How exactly do they sort us into Houses?' She asked him.

'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.' Harry, who had overheard the conversation, felt his heart give a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet — what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger and Max, who were whispering very fast about all the spells they'd learnt and wondering when lessons were going to start. Harry tried hard not to listen to them. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teachers wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.

'What the — ?'He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:

'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —'

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?' A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. 'About to be Sorted, I suppose?' A few people nodded mutely. 'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old House, you know.'

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. 'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first years, 'and follow me.' Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Max got into line, disappointed to find she wasn't near anyone she knew, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Max gasped as she stared around the magnificent hall. She never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Max looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione, who was standing near the front of the line, whisper, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History.'

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Max quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

**(A/N: I'm gonna do what I did with the Gringotts poem and try and see how much I remember. I'll add an A/N when I don't know anymore. I promise I won't cheat! If I get any of it wrong, feel free to leave a review.)**

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top-hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat, _

_And I can cap them all!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be,_

**(A/N: I'm still going, not checked yet, but… I'm guessed that last bit :P )**

'_You may belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Sets Gryffindors apart,_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

**(Okay, I couldn't remember anymore, so I checked… and I got Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in the wrong order. Oh well.)**

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil,_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!' A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

'Bones, Susan!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW!' The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. 'Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

Max was starting to feel definitely sick now. What if the hat found out about her wings? If it could sing, surely it could tell the other teachers…

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' Sometimes, Max noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigan, Seamus,' the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. 'Granger, Hermione!' Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Max smiled, hoping she would be able to join her. She looked at Harry, who had a worried expression on his face, but she dismissed it as nerves. He would be fine. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR,' Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Max frowned. Despite her defence of Slytherin on the train, she didn't want to be in a house with Malfoy.

More time passed by, more names called, until she heard 'Potter, Harry.'

Max rolled her eyes at the muttering, and watched him sit down. He looked white as a sheet.

He took a long time, and it almost looked like he was talking to the hat – he was definitely mumbling. Finally, the hat yelled, 'GRYFFINDOR!' and Harry, looking relieved, went to join the table. Max saw Malfoy and his cronies scowling.

Suddenly, 'Ride, Maximum.'

It was her turn.

Trembling, she walked up to the stool and sat down. She gasped inaudibly as a voice whispered in her ear.

'_What have we here…'_

Max shook, trying her best to hide the memories of the flock, and of their dea- no, deactivation. Obviously, though, she failed, as the next thing she heard was an ear-splitting shriek, before the world went black.

**Ooh, guess who's published two chapters in a day? Still looking for a beta… message me if you want to, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Mutation still unsuccessful. I'll have to ask Jeb how he does it… or heck, just steal Harry's wand. Either works.**

**MUAHAHAHAHA I ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER LAST TIME BISHES**

**Audience: General Audiences**

**Content Warning: None **

**Word Count: 993**

**Really short because I just wanted to get a chapter out.**

Max blinked, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The bright lights glared at her, and she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione at the end of the bed – Ron and Hermione appeared to have been arguing.

'Ah, you're up,' called a new voice that she didn't recognise. A woman with greying hair bustled over, pushing Harry out of the way. 'I say, this is certainly a new record. Not even sorted and you're in the infirmary!' she tutted.

'W-what happened?' groaned Max, rubbing her head.

The woman frowned. 'The sorting hat – it saw something. Something wrong, according to Professor Dumbledore. Anyway, you fell off the stool and fractured your skull. We had to keep you overnight.' The woman turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'You three, out,' she snapped, and they rushed out, Ron barging past Hermione.

'Can I see Dumbledore?' Max enquired, unable to remember the events of the sorting. She decided that the woman must have given her an amnesia potion – according to _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_, it was often used for people who had minor head injuries.

She sighed. 'I suppose you must. I'll send an owl.' She walked over to what appeared to be her office, and a scratching nose told Max that either the owl was trying to kill her, or she was writing a letter. She decided on the second one.

Max squinted at the plaque on the door – Madame Pomfrey. _That must be her name_, Max decided.

Madame Pomfrey strode out of the office and over to the window, before prompting the owl perched on her arm to fly out. 'Sit down,' she barked at Max, who obeyed instantly.

After a number of minutes, Dumbledore walked through the doors.

'Poppy, may you please leave us to talk?'

Max looked around, trying to figure out who Poppy was, before Madame Pomfrey's scowl made it obvious.

'I don't think that is your decision, headmaster. She is my patient, and…' she stopped, seeing Dumbledore's quelling gaze. 'Very well,' she added hastily, and she walked to her office, muttering.

'S-sir, why did the Sorting hat scream?'

Dumbledore grimaced. 'A lot of Hogwarts students have bad experiences, but very few can remember them. Take Harry, for instance. However, your experience was recent, and that plus your…' he checked to make sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't listening, 'Avian DNA complicated matters. Add that to…'

'To what?'

'Your parents come from two different houses. This itself isn't uncommon, but it is rare that a child would experience such a high amount of qualities from both houses…'

'So, what are you saying?' Max demanded. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, what are you saying, Sir,' she mumbled

Dumbledore smiled. 'It means that you can pick. Gryffindor or Slytherin.'

Max gasped. Pick? How would she choose? On one hand, all her friends were in Gryffindor, but if she wanted to change Ron's opinion on Slytherin, this would be the only way…

'I-Is there a "both" option?' she stammered weakly.

'No.' Dumbledore replied firmly. 'You need to pick one.'

Max closed her eyes, then opened them again and looked at Dumbledore, blue meeting green. 'Slytherin,' she decided. 'I'll be Slytherin.'

Dumbledore nodded and beckoned her to stand up. 'I will get a prefect to bring you to your dormitory. I hope you will enjoy it there.'

'Wait!' she called, watching him swing around. 'Will I still be able to see Harry, Ron and Hermione?'

Dumbledore studied her. 'Given the special circumstances, I suppose it would do no harm to have the password, as long as you speak to no one but them and do not enter the dormitories.'

Max nodded eagerly, and Dumbledore sighed.

'The password is _Caput Draconis_. Now, wait here while I fetch your prefect.'

Max did try to wait, but she got distracted by the many bottles and potions that surrounded the room. She examined each one, and was tempted to drink the bubbly, pink one labelled _Hiccoughing Potion, _before a burly Slytherin boy walked in.

**(A/N: He's gonna be an OC 'cause I can't remember who the Prefect was)**

Max looked up at him. He looked like the eraser build, but his face looked like a troll, far from the supermodels Jeb had created.

He held his hand out. 'I'm Orion,' he said in a heavy British accent. 'I'm gonna be your prefec' for the next year o' so.'

Max endured having her hand crushed, and followed him to the dungeon. It was bathed in a green light, and had a mysterious air about it. They walked up to a door. It looked like wrought iron, and it was covered in several decades worth of rust. To add to that, there were chains wrapped around it, preventing anyone from entering.

'I think we might have gone the wrong way,' Max mumbled, but to her surprise, Orion grinned.

'Watch 'is,' he said, and he tapped the door with his wand. It vanished, showing instead a much newer wooden door.

The front of the new door changed shape rapidly, until it looked like someone has carved a face into it. 'Password?' it asked.

Max stared at it with shock, and Orion laughed.

'Pure-blood!' he said to it, and the second door melted away.

Orion walked through, then turned around to look at Max, who hadn't moved.

'You coming?' he asked, not waiting for an answer.

Max rushed after him, and the two doors faded back into reality. 'Woah,' she said.

He nodded. 'Pretty cool, eh? You'll be sleeping up there.' He pointed to a spiral staircase. 'Your luggage is already up there. 'ave a good one'

Max walked up the staircase.

She didn't enjoy it there.


	8. AN

A/N:

I am very sorry to tell you that due to medical reasons I will not be continuing this fanfiction.

A special thanks to my beta ricojohn.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction.


End file.
